papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Avery
"Oh no, why do you look so sad?! A downtrodden face just doesn't suit a great person like you at all... Can I cheer you up somehow? All I ask in return is that we be friends!" Avery is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Togeyosh. Avery is a Yoshi who loves to meet and befriend kind-hearted people. He wishes he could be able to fly by himself, but having wings for a spine rather than on your back doesn't exactly make flying easy. Instead, he's really good with flutter-jumping techniques. 'Humor Profile' *40% Relief **+ Avery's primary source of INNER PEACE and happiness comes from being GENEROUS and SINCERE to others. **- NAIVE in several ways. May not understand or comprehand when a problem can't be solved quickly or easily, making him feel frustrated in the end. He may also refuse to acquire help himself when he's in a good mood. *40% Shine **+ Loves to spread JOY. Prefers to keep an OPTIMISTIC attitude even under troubling circumstances. **- GULLIBLE in that he may trust his friends a little too much sometimes. He can also come off as a little ODD OR CRAZY depending on who you talk to. *20% Concord **+ A decent judge of character. His PERCEPTION and INTUITION serve him well in both finding and assisting friends. **- May need to be told forcefully if he's getting NOSY. Gets increasingly ANXIOUS and DEPRESSED if he's not with kind people or if the people he's with/he knows seem to have increasing rifts in their friendships. 'Distinguishing Features' *He has wings where the spiny projections on the back of his head should be. *Those wings are also on the back of his boots, essentially making them wing-boots in a way. Whether or not they actually enhance Avery's flutter-jumping and kicking is a mystery. *Wears a scarf around his neck that features red and blue triangles on it. Personality and Interests Avery isn't too different from your normal Yoshi. He treasures happiness, he enjoys adventure, and he's generally a very nice guy. It's just that he seems to be kind of obsessed with spreading happiness and is always keeping an eye open for new friends, or at least kind-hearted folks that he can help out in one way or another. He may come off as clingy, childish, and even annoying to some. But in the end he really means well and will do what he can to help others achieve success! If he's not around any friends or potential friends for too long, however, Avery'll become increasingly dreary and depressed. Especially so around rotten or villainous characters! He'll light back up pretty quickly if someone takes their time to cheer him back up, but until then he'll have difficulties performing tasks whether they involve helping himself or helping others. Avery cannot fly despite having wings on his boots and spine. This fact depresses him sometimes and he dreams of being able to fly by himself someday. Oh sure, someone could carry him or he could ride a vehicle to the skies and it would be swell! But being able to fly by yourself like some of those Parakoopas and Paragoombas seem to be able to do? That looks like fun! And the idea of having the freedom to fly anywhere seeking new friends makes his heart soar! But, again, Avery can't fly. Maybe he'll be able to figure out a way someday. Maybe he won't. But at the very least, he's got the second-best thing: flutter-jumping. If he's got nothing better to do, Avery will practice his flutter-jumping abilities and try to improve upon them. He's become really, really good at this... Almost every technique he has is connected to flutter-jumping somehow. Trivia *While Togeyosh came up with the conept for Avery, his design was provided by trueBug and he was named by Gelatino. Furthermore, BigBurkhart assisted in the creation of his humor recipe. *Avery's personality and appearance is a reference to the Pokemon Togetic. Togetics are known to fly around the world, seeking kind-hearted people to share their happiness with. They'll become depressed, however, if they're not around such people for an unspecified period of time. Category:Fan Characters